Inspectors in Metal Bey City or not
by L-Drago Destroy
Summary: What happens when Ryuga is stuck with the goofball Gingka in zero G timeline. With news reporters after them they have no choice but to make this a funny story. And what happens when a little too much of gingka's personality seeps in? I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story I just started (obviously) anyways if you have any future ideas for it tell me**

**And if you want to read the rest of my stories and my sister's stories here are the links:**

**The Mysterious "Bladers" s/8237524/1/The_Mysterious_Bladers (mine)**

**The Rule of Nemesis s/8302257/1/The_Rule_of_Nemesis (sisters)**

**The Mysterious LBA s/8196596/1/The_Mysterious_LBA (sisters)**

**Prologue**

Running, that is what Ryuga had been doing for the past five minutes ever since he had accidentally hit the window of the news van with a water balloon.

"Good job Ryuga" Gingka said sarcastically as he followed Ryuga around the corner and into an alley.

"Quickly Gingka!" Ryuga whispered as he opened a "briefcase" that he had hidden there earlier that day.

He quickly pulled out some black hairspray, two fake moustaches, a couple of top hats, and two suits.

Ryuga quickly pulled the white shirt over his head slipped the pants on over his, pulled on the jacket, sprayed his hair black, and just before the news reporters came around the corner he slapped his fake moustache on and set his top hat carefully on his head.

Then Gingka quickly tossed their extra stuff (blader gear, scarfs, headbands, cape/jacket thingy etc.) under a large box in a corner.

"Did you see Gingka and Ryuga run this way?" three out-of-breath news reporters asked two strange business men as they came around the corner.

The two mischievous bladers both nodded and pointed the opposite way they were planning on going after the news reporters left.

"Oh ok thanks!" the news reporters said as they ran the way that Gingka and Ryuga supposedly ran.

Once the news reporters were gone Gingka and Ryuga both gave a huge sigh of relief.

"That was close" Ryuga sighed.

"You said it" Gingka replied as he grabbed their stuff out from under the box.

**And that's it so far! What do you think of it! If you have any questions, ideas for the future of this story, or comments. Review. Also don't forget to read the other stories if you don't then Ryuga will throw water balloons at you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok back up with the next chapter for my story. **

**Also I had a request for a virtual cookie and I think that… we all get virtual cookies! (Excited yet? Lol) **

**And to whoever said it could be permanent hairspray…. Gingka and Ryuga have been disguising for two years to avoid news vans, just so you know. **

**Anyways back to the story.**

"Phew, that was close!" Ryuga said looking at Gingka as he took his top-hat off.

"You said it." Gingka replied as he dipped his head in a small puddle of water, quickly returning his hair to its usual fiery red.

-Meanwhile-

"Where did they go?" one of the news reporters asked his companions.

"I don't know, but who knew legend bladers could run so fast!" another reporter panted.

-At the B-Pit-

"_I wonder where Gingka went" _Madoka thought as she unlocked the door to the B-Pit letting a rush of kids come through.

-Back with the mischievous ones….-

"Wait, Gingka don't take your entire disguise off, I have a great idea….." Ryuga schemed as he put his moustache back on.

"What is it" Gingka asked as he grabbed the hairspray again and sprayed his hair.

"We could pretend to be inspectors and go all around the city to try and get some data on some young bladers "Ryuga replied as he replaced his top-hat on his head.

"Hmmm, good idea Ryuga." Gingka said as he put his moustache back on.

-Back at the B-Pit (again)-

Madoka saw two strangers walking by, they approached her

"Hello, we are…." Ryuga left off

"_Quick think of two names"_ Gingka thought as he clenched his fist

"We are….. Inspector 1 and inspector 2" Ryuga said with a little bow

"_Aww, come-on Ryuga! That's the best you could come up with? Oh well, I will just have to get him back for it later" _Gingka thought as he too gave a little bow.

"And why are you here?" Madoka asked as she leaned against the doorway.

"We umm, we were told to inspect all the buildings to make sure they are safe" Gingka said

"_Good job Gingka I couldn't think of anything to say" _Ryuga thought.

"Ok you can come in" Madoka replied as she turned to help a few little kids.

"That was easy" Ryuga whispered as he and Gingka walked through the door.

-About 6 hours later-

Madoka locked the door to the B-Pit. It had been a good day. Lots of kids came in and bought new parts or launchers, and many kids needed their beys fixed.

"Hello teacher" Mal said as she walked up behind Madoka.

"Hello Mal, Did you have a good day following Zero around?" Madoka asked as she slowed her pace so Mal could keep up.

"Yes teacher, I did! It was soo much fun we went to the beach and then we went and got lunch, and I stole one of Zero's French fries and he got really mad…." Mal laughed as she proceeded to tell Madoka about her day.

-30 minutes later-

Madoka decided to go to the WBBA to see Tsubasa, and to tell him about the mysterious "inspector 1 and inspector 2".

"Hello Madoka" Tsubasa said as he looked up from his paperwork and watched her come through the door.

"Do you need anything?" he asked as his eyes returned to the stack of paper on his desk.

"Well today two strange people came by" Madoka replied.

"What do you mean, strange?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well their names were, Inspector 1 and Inspector 2 they said they had to check every building to make sure it was safe" Madoka replied as she seated herself on the a couch.

"They didn't come by here" Tsubasa stated as he stood up from his chair and seated himself on a chair opposite her.

"Maybe you should call the inspector company" Tsubasa suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Madoka replied "do you have a phone I could use?" She asked.

"Yes Hikaru will have one downstairs" Tsubasa replied as he got up and continued his paperwork "come tell me if anything comes up" he said.

"Ok" Madoka said as she got up and exited the room.

-a minute or two later-

"Hello Madoka, need anything?" Hikaru asked.

"Um, yes, actually, Tsubasa said you would have a phone I could use" Madoka commented.

"Yes I do" Hikaru replied as she stood up and pulled a phone over to Madoka.

"Ok thanks" Madoka stated as she started to dial the number of the inspecting company.

-At the company-

"Hello?" the secretary answered.

"You are wondering if you can speak to the manager?" she asked.

"Ok let me go get him for you" the secretary replied as she put the phone on hold.

"Sir someone wishes to speak to you" she said as she walked into the managers room.

"Ok I am coming" the manager replied as he got up and walked into the other room.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Oh hey" Madoka replied.

"Um did you send out two inspectors to inspect all the buildings this morning?" she asked the man on the other side of the phone.

**And of course cliffhanger! **

**Sooo did you like it? I hope you did!**

**If you have any questions ask them **

**(And look at the reviews cause that is where I will be answering questions and saying important stuff such as *new stories* *asking if anyone has any ideas for this one* speaking of which if you have any ideas then review and post them. I will probably use some of them.)**

**Anyways see you next time! **

**The Mysterious "Bladers" s/8237524/1/The_Mysterious_Bladers (mine)**

**The Rule of Nemesis s/8302257/1/The_Rule_of_Nemesis (sisters)**

**The Mysterious LBA s/8196596/1/The_Mysterious_LBA (sisters)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok and yes I am back with yet another chapter to this hilarious story.**

**(Did you read the other stories I mentioned?).**

"That went well" Ryuga said as he stuck his head in the waterfall to wash all the hairspray out.

"Ya the only part that didn't go well are the names that you picked!" Gingka yelled as he too stuck his head under the waterfall.

"Shhhhh I hear someone coming" Ryuga whispered.

Luckily they hadn't changed out of their suits yet.

But what a funny sight it was for hyoma to see two businessmen first of all in the forest second of all with their heads stuck in a waterfall.

"_Well that makes 4 weird sights I have seen today" _hyoma thought as he remembered them .

-Flashback to early that morning-

"Hey outta the way!" several news reporters called as they rushed by "we have to find them!" they yelled.

"Find who?" Hyoma asked.

"Doesn't matter" they yelled as they ran out of sight.

"_Was that a piece of a broken water balloon on the window of their van?" _Hyoma asked himself.

-End flashback-

-Start another flashback later that day-

"We have to find them!" the manager of the inspector company shouted.

"Find who?" Hyoma asked.

"Doesn't matter!" the secretary stated as she ran off with the others.

-End flashback-

-Start of yet another flashback right before lunch-

"Who are you?" Hyoma asked two businessmen before he went and got lunch.

"Umm… we are…. Just…. Ummm….. Two businessmen that thought it would be fun to hang out in this alley for lunch" one of them said.

The other gave a sigh of relief.

-End flashbacks-

"_I sure had a weird day" _hyoma thought as he walked home.

"Phew, that was close" Gingka said as he pulled his head out of the waterfall.

"Good he is gone, this waterfall is getting cold" Ryuga stated as he pulled his head out of the waterfall and took his moustache off.

-The next day-

"Wake up Gingka" Ryuga said as he poked Gingka's shoulder.

"I wish I didn't have to do this" he said as he poked the snot bubble coming out of Gingka's nose which of course instantly woke him up.

"Haaeeeeyyyy" Gingka replied as he jerked awake "what was that for?" he asked.

"That was for not waking up, and this is for being annoying" Ryuga replied as he threw a cold water balloon into Gingka's face.

"Alright you, you got it coming!" Gingka said as he grabbed a couple of empty water balloons and went to the sink to fill them up; little did he know that Ryuga had rigged the bathroom.

**And I just love cliffhangers too much don't I lol don't worry I will be posting the next chapter today.**

**(Don't forget to read the other stories I mentioned.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And as I promised I am posting this chapter today! Anyways hope you all enjoy.**

**And if you don't read the other stories Ryuga will come to your house and throw water balloons at you. (Lol just kidding but…..)**

Gingka stepped into the bathroom and instantly got hit with 3 water balloons.

"Alright what did you do Ryuga?" Gingka yelled from the bathroom.

"I rigged the doorway! Big deal!" Ryuga shouted from the kitchen turned back to the breakfast he was making and snickered slightly.

Gingka stepped farther and a cherry pie came down on top of his head.

"Arrg Ryuga you know I hate cherries!" Gingka shouted as he got a mouthful of water from the bathtub.

"Haaeeeeyyyy" he yelled as he finally got to the sink only to find it was full of chocolate pudding.

"Yum yum I love chocolate pudding" he said as he started licking it out of the sink after remembering he had cleaned it the day before while he was licking the pudding Ryuga snuck in and two pies hit Gingka's face and the back of his head simultaneously.

"well that is what you get for waking up late" Ryuga said as he leaned against the doorway "since you got up late I had time to rig the bathroom and bake three cherry pies before you got up" he stated as he walked out of the room a very dirty Gingka close behind.

"Oh and I made breakfast!" Ryuga called to Gingka who was still trying to get the super sticky pudding off his face.

"Ok I am coming!" Gingka replied as he came and sat down at the table with most of the pudding off his face.

Ryuga set Gingka's plate of eggs down in front of him and turned around and calmly walked into his bedroom where he burst out laughing.

When Ryuga finally stopped laughing he listened closely only to hear Gingka exclaim.

"Owwww ow ow ow ow ow h-hottttttt!".

Ryuga then burst out laughing again and pulled the bottle of extra spicy hot sauce out of his pocket.

-About 10 minutes later-

"Hey Ryuga I made you breakfast!" Gingka called in a sing song voice.

"Ok I am coming" Ryuga said as he came out of his room and sat down at the table.

Gingka turned around just in time for Ryuga to almost see him cover a laugh.

Gingka ran to his bedroom waiting for a cry of ow ow ow hot hot hot but he heard none.

"That was good Gingka thanks" Ryuga said as he came into the other teen's bedroom.

"bu-bu but I put hot sauce in it" Gingka said surprised that Ryuga hadn't done the same thing he had.

"Gingka I like anything spicy remember" Ryuga said as he leaned against the doorway instantly sending a pie to Gingka's face.

Ryuga ran from the room and into his own locking the door behind him and just waiting for Gingka to open it.

And of course Gingka fell for it; he grabbed the handle and instantly was drenched in chocolate pudding.

"Arrg again with the pudding Ryuga?" Gingka asked as he went to the bathroom to try to get the pudding off.

After Gingka was finally clean he tripped on Ryuga's foot and caught himself only to find he had put his hands in chocolate pudding.

So he went to the bathroom and attempted to wash his hands only to find that the bar of soap "wasn't working".

"Alright Ryuga what did you do to the soap?" he asked as he walked into the older teens bedroom with an extremely shiny bar of soap.

**Soo what do you think Ryuga did to the bar of soap? If you have a guess then post it in your review. **

**It will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Warning Ryuga is very ooc.**

**But I think too much of Gingka's personality seeped into Ryuga.**

**Lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am back with another chapter of this hilarious story.**

**Read and review!**

"I painted it with clear nail polish so it would be impossible for you to use" Ryuga said as he snuck out the door.

"Well it isn't funny!" Gingka yelled without an answer.

So he went and looked through the whole house and didn't find Ryuga, so he snuck into Ryuga's room to try to pull some mischief but couldn't find Ryuga's briefcase.

-At the b-pit-

"What were you trying to pull mister inspector1" Madoka yelled as Ryuga tried to get into the b-pit.

"Fine let me look in your briefcase" Madoka stated as she held her hand out.

Ryuga shook his head no.

"Then you can't come in" Madoka said as she shut the door in his face.

"_Hmmm time for a change of disguise"_ Ryuga thought as he grappled onto the roof of the WBBA

Tsubasa being on the inside saw him and decided to go investigate.

By then Ryuga had taken his top hat off and was trying to find his other colors of hairspray when Tsubasa walked up to the roof.

"Ryuga?" Tsubasa asked.

Seeing Tsubasa on the roof Ryuga quickly rappelled into an alley and ran off.

"_That was too close" _Ryuga thought as he turned a corner. And ended up in the middle of a group of news reporters

"Hey look its Ryuga!" one of them shouted as the others surrounded him to make sure he couldn't escape.

"_Guess I will just have to plot something before they can get there cameras out"_ Ryuga thought.

"Is that Gingka?" Ryuga asked as he looked into the empty distance.

"Where?" "I want a better look!" "Outta the way!" the news reporters shouted as they moved to the front of the group. Giving Ryuga just enough time to throw his grappling hook onto the nearest building.

"You all fell for it!" Ryuga shouted down as he grappled up the building.

"_Aww man, I forgot my briefcase" _Ryuga thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"_Ohh well, I will just have to get it later"_ he said to himself as he jumped back down into an alley and rushed home.

**Soo, ya, I know this is a shorter chapter but…..**

**Anyways read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So did you like the last chapter? I had fun writing it so I hope you enjoyed it.**

"Hey!" one of the news reporters shouted as they tried to run after Ryuga.

"He left his briefcase" another yelled as he picked up the briefcase and opened it.

"Hairspray?" the news reporter wondered as he looked into the briefcase for more evidence.

"Hey guys! I found hairspray!" he yelled as he ran after his companions, the briefcase still in hand.

-With Gingka and Ryuga-

"So you left to metal bey city without me, forgot your briefcase, so it is in the hands of three news reporters, not to mention you used the name of a more famous legend blader, namely me, to get away, Correct?" Gingka asked as he sat on the couch opposite Ryuga

"Yup pretty much" Ryuga answered, grinning.

"Ryuga you know what evidence we have in that thing!" Gingka scolded as he got up and walked over to Ryuga.

"I know" Ryuga stated sheepishly, still grinning.

-Back in metal bey city-

"Hey guys!" the news reporter with Ryuga's briefcase called "I have evidence!"

"Why didn't you say so before?" the leader asked.

"I was telling you all this time I was chasing you" the briefcase holder said.

"Well did you open it yet? What is in there?" the leader asked.

"Yes I opened it, and there seems to be some strange things in here" he said.

"Such as?" the leader left off.

"Such as, hairspray, a fold up top-hat, and a fake moustache." He said pulling the items out as he said them.

"Huh? Hairspray?" the other two news reporters exclaimed as the came over to get a closer look at the items now laying on the ground.

-Again with Gingka and Ryuga-

"Well we are going to have to get it back" Gingka said already plotting.

"Hey Ryuga how long does it take to make a cherry pie?" Gingka asked.

"About 45 minutes for baking, then about 15 to make the dough, so about an hour" Ryuga answered.

"Then… You can fit about four in Hyoma's oven….. Then three in ours makes… seven so that means, we can bake seven at a time" Ryuga said sheepishly grinning.

"Ok, wait Hyoma's oven? What do you mean by Hyoma's oven?" Gingka said a confused look on his face.

"I snuck in to Koma village this morning and baked pies in Hyoma's oven" Ryuga replied, still grinning.

**So what do you think?**

**Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So what did you think about Ryuga baking pie in Hyoma's oven?**

"Ok Ryuga can you bake 100 pies before tomorrow?" Gingka asked grinning.

"I can try" Ryuga replied.

-Back in town-

"So why did he have hairspray in his briefcase?" one of the news reporters asked.

"I don't know" another replied.

-The next day-

"Ready to go Ryuga?" Gingka asked as he loaded the car with cherry pies.

"I don't know" Ryuga said grinning and carrying more pies to the car.

**So I know it is a shorter chapter but I am having a writer's block right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just so everyone knows they are going to the news station at night to avoid being detected, it is about midnight in this chapter.**

"This is going to be the best prank ever" Ryuga said as he brought the rest of the pies out to the car.

"Oh you bet it is!" Gingka replied as he closed the trunk and got in the passenger seat.

"Watch out town, Gingka and Ryuga are on the lose!" Ryuga shouted as he drove towards metal bey city.

"Here we go!" Gingka said as he fist bumped the air and watched the b-pit pass his window "Here we come news reporters, when we are done you won't be trying to get interviews all the time" Gingka said as they turned into the news station.

"Ok Gingka, you have to be quiet if this is going to work" Ryuga said to his totally-under-control-comrade. (**That right there is called sarcasm just so you know)**

"Ok!, this is going to be awesome!" Gingka shouted, only to get a hand clamped over his mouth in the middle of his sentence.

"I said quiet" Ryuga hissed his hand still over Gingka's mouth.

"Imumfumfhhumfenotmumfunfme"Gingka mumbled trying to get Ryuga's hand off his mouth, and finely succeeding said "well I can't do anything with your hand clamped over my mouth".

"Time to move in" Ryuga said as he climbed up the side of the building and opened a window "Alright Gingka send up the pie" Ryuga hissed in his walkie talkie.

"On it" Gingka replied as he opened the trunk and started filling a basket with pie.

"Did you get the pressure plates, the rope and the other necessities?" Ryuga asked as he pulled up the 50th basket of pie.

"Yup they are right here" Gingka said as he climbed up the rope and pointed at them.

"Ok let do this….quietly" Ryuga said as he pulled out some rope and pressure plates.

"Tomorrow this place is going to be total chaos" Gingka said, giggling as he attached some rope to a door handle and the other end to a board with a pie on it.

Meanwhile Ryuga was in another room setting up a prank, he left and then quickly reentered for the reason that he had thought he saw his briefcase on the table, there it was with the contents on the table next to it. Ryuga picked it up and tossed the things into the briefcase "I have been looking for this for a while, I wonder how the news reporters got it" Ryuga wondered as he placed an extra prank in the room.

**I will put another chapter up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Since I don't have time to write all of my stories I need some votes,**

**Should I focus on**

**#1. Legend blader confusion**

**#2. The mysterious bladers**

**#3. Inspectors in metal bey city (or not)**

**And sorry if you thought this was a chapter, it's not by the way.**

**Anyways please PM me for your votes (it will make it much easier to keep track of them) Thanks! **


End file.
